techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Finnish Carrot Pancake with Cranberry Sauce
Description Ingredients *1 1/2 cup carrot grated *1/2 cup Onion grated *1/2 cup dry bread crumbs or wheat germ *4 lrg eggs *1/4 cup milk *1/2 cup flour white, Wheat or Rye *1 1/2 tsp salt or less to taste *1/2 tsp thyme scant *1/2 tsp nutmeg scant *1/4 tsp ground cumin * freshly ground pepper to taste *1 tbl canola oil cranberry sauce: *12 oz fresh cranberries or lingonberries *1/2 cup maple syrup up to 2/3 cup *1 x orange *1/2 tsp ground ginger *1/2 tsp ground cardamom *1 dsh cinnamon Optional: * sour cream Directions For the carrot Pancake: In a mixing bowl, combine the grated carrots, grated Onion and bread crumbs or wheat germ. Toss to mix evenly. Preheat the oven to 450 deg F. In a blender or by hand, combine the eggs, milk, flour and seasonings until smooth. You may need to scrape down the sides of the blender or bowl once or twice. In a large mixing bowl, combine the carrot mixture and the contents of the blender. Heat about a tablespoon of oil in a heavy 9" or 10" cast iron skillet, or similar heavy shallow baking dish that can go in the oven. Heat the oil in the skillet. When quite hot but not smoking, pour in the pancake mixture; make sure the carrots are evenly distributed. Place the skillet in the preheated oven. After 20 minutes, lower the oven temperature to 350 deg F and continue to bake for another 10 - 15 minutes. The pancake should be light brown, puffy and crisp. Serve immediately, topped with cranberry sauce and sour cream, if desired. To prepare cranberry sauce: Wash and drain the cranberries. Remove any soft or discolored Berries, and any stems or leaves. Wash the orange, and grate the orange rind only (avoid the bitter white pith); squeeze the juice from the orange. You are looking to obtain about 1/2 cup of juice and grated rind combined. Mix all the ingredients in a medium saucepan and cook over medium heat for 10 - 15 minutes, stirring, until the cranberries have popped and the sauce is thick. May be made ahead. Serve hot or cold. Commercial whole berry cranberry sauce or commercial cranberry/orange relish can be substituted, if you must. The Finnish name for the carrot pancake is Porkkanapannukakku. The Finnish name for the cranberry sauce is Karpalokastike. Your guess is as good as mine for how these are pronounced. Here is homey family supper that my family really enjoys at this time of year. It combines the colors and flavors of the season in a rather unusual (but delicious) way. While the nutritional profile is well within the elf guidelines, there is also ample room to cut fat and calories even farther - substituting 4 egg white for 2 of the whole eggs, using skim or 1% milk, for example. I like to serve this with some form of green cabbage; we like steamed cabbage, but a crisp coleslaw (creamy or marinated) is good, too. I think cucumbers in sour cream is a more traditional accompaniment. I hope you enjoy it as much as we do! Other Links See also Category:Finnish Vegetarian Category:Vegetarian Category:Recipes Category:Finnish Recipes category:Carrot Side Dish Recipes category:Pan-fry Carrot Recipes category:Orange Recipes category:Cranberry Recipes Category:nutmeg Recipes Category:thyme Recipes category:cranberry sauce Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:lingonberry Recipes category:green cabbage Recipes category:maple syrup Recipes category:maple syrup Recipes category:canola oil Recipes category:wheat germ Recipes category:sour cream Recipes category:cucumber Recipes category:cinnamon Recipes category:cardamom Recipes category:Berries Recipes category:cabbage Recipes category:carrot Recipes category:bitter Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:carrot Recipes category:flour Recipes category:Wheat Recipes category:cumin Recipes category:Onion Recipes category:egg Recipes category:salt Recipes category:hand Recipes category:milk Recipes category:tropical yam Recipes category:egg Recipes category:oil Recipes category:Rye Recipes category:bread Recipes